


The End Of War

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Girl with fake boobs, Masturbation, Porn, Sherlock is lovely bless him, Vaginal Fingering, erectile disfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - John hears about the end of the British fighting in Afghanistan, he goes out with Lestrade and meets a girl but can't get an erection. Goes home and Sherlock looks after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of War

John flicked through the newspaper whilst Sherlock typed onto his blog the recent experiment findings he had concluded. Sherlock’s text chime had chirruped from the arm of the chair causing Sherlock to wrap his long fingers around the cold phone and read the text quickly, his eyes flashing up to John’s before back to the screen and back up to John,

‘What?’ John asked confused

‘Mycroft’ Sherlock sighed

‘What does your delightful brother want?’

Sherlock cleared his throat and looked at John before explaining ‘He wanted you to know that the army are clearing out of Afghanistan. He didn’t want you to be surprised at the news… He knows about your…’ Sherlock cleared his throat again ‘dreams’

John bared his teeth in an angry grimace at Mycroft’s seemingly unending surveillance. His heart thudded quickly in his chest at the thought that the horror and the misery would be over for his comrades, the heat and danger finally finished. John looked at Sherlock, who was still studying him too closely,

‘I see’ he managed ‘Well, that’s good’

John had expected it sooner or later; The British army couldn’t keep fighting a war and the need to get the troops home had become a governmental hot potato, ‘Hmm’ Sherlock nodded; putting his phone back onto the armrest of the chair before continuing typing, occasionally glancing over at his flatmate.

John attempted to concentrate on his newspaper but his mind whirred; he needed a pint. He pulled out his phone and messaged Lestrade, inviting him out and happily arranging a time and place when the DI replied with a yes.

‘I’m going out. Text me if you have an emergency’ John said, he stood and walked to freshen himself up before exiting the flat and climbing into a taxi into London centre.

* * *

 

John was mortified; he had never been so fucking embarrassed in his life. He kept his head down low as he staggered onto the main road to find a taxi, he wasn’t completely sure where he was in London after spending the taxi ride snogging his new friend and didn’t trust himself to walk home. A taxi pulled up as John flagged his arm into the air; he climbed inside and sat with his head in his hands as the cabbie silently drove him home.

His evening had started well; the doctor had met with Lestrade in a pub halfway between their flats and enjoyed a few quiet drinks with the Inspector. The conversation had become more raucous and filthy as they reminisced over previous conquests and their favourite kinky pastimes; each feeling safe and secure with one another to divulge personal information in such a way. John’s eyes were drawn to a young blonde at the bar, he wished he had Sherlock here to deduce her intentions as she looked over and met the doctor’s eye, smiling before turning around and flicking her hair seductively. Lestrade noticed too and nudged John in the side with a smile,

John had bought her a drink and they had chatted, one thing had led to another and resulted in John saying goodnight to Lestrade who told the doctor to be careful and left for home as the couple began snogging like teenagers outside the pub; waiting on a taxi to take them back to her house. The cab ride hadn’t taken long and the journey was spent kissing and caressing one another, John’s cock painfully pressed against his jeans as she pressed her palm against the bulge making John groan into her mouth as their tongues swept against one another.

The woman had left John to pay for the taxi as she got out and opened her front door; holding the door for John and then pouncing on him as they entered the living room. John had gracelessly fallen to the floor and pulled her onto him, her writhing body feeling so good against the hard bulge of his swollen cock, they had kissed again, harder and more passionate as they slowly stripped off their clothing. John had swallowed deeply at seeing her naked for the first time, her breasts were fake but looked real _a doctor knows_ his brain thankfully supplied as his fingers traced over the ribbed skin of her areolas and pinched at the hardened nubs listening to her sigh happily and attach her lips to his neck, biting and sucking a large purple mark against his skin.

John lad lifted his hips to allow her to pull down his jeans, his fingers nimbly stroking over her breasts and down her stomach, heading for the neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair over the wet slit which hid beneath when he realised something startling. He had lost his erection.

His hands went to his cock as he kissed her deeply, moving her hands away incase she noticed the issue as he tried to stroke it back to life, the limp and lifeless prick rested against his pubic hair regardless of his ministrations to try to coax it back to life. He thought of his favourite porn stars and kissed her passionately, feeling the wetness of her mound coating his thighs as she straddled him and licked her tongue over his lips. John groaned loudly and flipped their position, pulling his cock back inside his boxers whilst lying half over her body, his lips pressed against her neck and throat as he lowered his fingers to her wetness, stroking and caressing the sensitive pearl of her clit before pressing his fingers inside, one first then two, finding her gspot efficiently and pressing in tight circles with the tips of his fingers as he moved his lips to suck and nibble on her erect nipples. John smiled as she cooed and groaned, begging for another finger inside which John happily provided, using his hand to quickly finger fuck her to completion until she was panting hard and trembling gently in his arms as they rested on the floor. She looked puzzled when John stood and redressed before bidding her goodnight and leaving the house, walking to the main road quickly to get home.

John ‘Three Continents’ Watson had _never_ had erection difficulties… unless that counted constant erections as a teenager which he didn’t. He had never been unable to get it up and the thought shocked and surprised him as he sat in the cab home, he paid the driver and climbed out, unlocking the door to the flat and walking upstairs, frowning when he smelt the familiar scent of burning coming from the Kitchen.

Sherlock was sitting at the table, his eyes glued to his microscope as he twirled the dial at the side. He didn’t look up at John but could feel the tension radiating from his flatmate and best friend; without removing his eyes he reached behind and clicked on the still half full kettle, boiling water for tea.

John walked to the fridge and opened it, peering in in disgust before closing the door and staring at Sherlock;

‘Tampons Sherlock?’ John asked incredulously

‘What?’ Sherlock replied without moving, his voice steady as he concentrated

‘Why the buggering hell do we have tampons in the fridge?!’ John snarled angrily

‘Experiment’ Sherlock replied steadily

‘Experi- _fucks sakes_ Sherlock’ John said slamming the kitchen door as he stormed to his bedroom leaving Sherlock blinking in confusion.

##

Sherlock made tea the way they both liked it and walked slowly and carefully up to John’s room, he kicked open the door and placed the cups on the bedside table. John was lying on his side, his knees pulled up slightly to his chest with his back facing the door, he looked over his shoulder at Sherlock noisily inviting himself into his bedroom before turning back to focus on the small paint chip which had come away from the wall.

‘Everything alright?’ Sherlock asked, unsure of what else to say

‘No. No it isn’t’ John replied sadly

‘I’ll remove the things from the fridge. It’s not that important’ Sherlock shrugged

‘That’s not the problem Sherlock’ John sighed ‘Although I would appreciate it’

‘You’re a doctor John! I didn’t think it would bother you… natural and normal bodily function etc’ Sherlock chatted mindlessly, his brain bringing up forgotten information on menstruation, types of feminine products and PMS cures.

‘Yes I’m a doctor Sherlock’ John sighed, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose ‘That doesn’t mean I want tampons next to my butter’

Sherlock nodded and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, keeping a distance between the men.

‘What's the matter? If it isn’t the tampons in the fridge’

John blushed and shakily exhaled as he thought about his words carefully,

‘Is it because you were unable to maintain an erection with the blonde haired female with fake breasts that you met in the pub with Gordon?’ Sherlock asked,

John snorted a cynical laugh and said ‘Its Greg Sherlock, not Gordon’ causing the detective to frown and dip into his mind palace for memories… finding none he shrugged.

‘Dare I ask how you knew about her?’ John asked, listening carefully as Sherlock spouted out deductions regarding John’s jean fabric over his left knee being slightly more creased and the pink thread which had stuck to John’s shoe. John shook his head incredulously as he listened,

‘You’re bloody mad’ John sighed ‘and yes, you’re right’

‘Perfectly natural for a man of your age John’ Sherlock attempted to reassure his friend

_‘I KNOW ITS FUCKING NATURAL FOR MEN OF MY AGE’_ John raged, his face creased with fury as he sat up to look at his shocked flatmate before he took a deep breath and sighed ‘it just doesn’t happen to me’

Sherlock silenced himself; his blood rushing in his ears as his heartbeat pressed against his chest quickly.

‘Can you… I mean… when you’re alone?’ Sherlock finally asked carefully,

‘We’re not having this discussion’ John snapped, lying back on his side.

‘Should I bring in your laptop?’ Sherlock asked, his mind still whirring with possibilities _64% likely to be punched if I push it any further, 11% likely to leave the flat…_

John sighed and pressed his hands to his eyes; ‘If I say yes, will you leave?’

Sherlock bit his lower lip and nodded, realising that John couldn’t see him he followed the gesture with a quiet ‘yes’

Sherlock stood and walked into the living room, picking up John’s laptop and walking back to the bedroom, placing it at John’s side before standing in the doorway. John grumbled as he sat himself up, powering the laptop and placing it on his knees as he ignored his annoying flatmate lurking in the shadow of the door.

‘I’m not going to wank with you standing here Sherlock’ John spat before softening ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be taking this out on you’

Sherlock shrugged and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

John sighed and typed in the web address of his favourite porn site, he looked through the most recent uploads before looking through other categories, attempting to find something which aroused him. He flicked through a few videos but finding none to his taste he began to get frustrated, his cock was half hard and his balls ached from the lack of release earlier in the night when he had been aroused. John moved the laptop from his front and shuffled down the bed, throwing off his shirt and unzipping his jeans, shimmying out of them until he lay in just his tight boxer shorts.

‘John?’ Sherlock said softly, his voice muffled slightly by the wooden door

‘What?’ John replied tensely

‘You can’t find any good porn and you’re getting irritated. Can I help?’ Sherlock asked

‘How the buggering fuck can you tell from through a door?!’ John sighed

‘Just… listen John’ Sherlock soothed, his deep voice reverberating through the wood ‘Listen to my voice. You’ve always liked my voice, your body relaxes whenever I speak this low, your pupils dilate and your palms begin to sweat’

‘Sherlock… I’ John started, stopping himself as Sherlock began to speak

‘I want you to slowly rub yourself over your underwear, slowly and teasingly, I want you to just massage the outline through the fabric’

John cleared his throat nervously as he realised his hands were already following Sherlock’s instructions; they traitorously began stroking the rapidly hardening shaft through the material of his boxers, his fingernail scraping slightly over the glans which were beginning to show under the fabric. John sighed happily as his fingers continued coaxing himself into an erect state.

‘By now you’re probably almost fully hard; you’ll feel the precum start soon. Take your underwear off slowly, take them completely off and then wrap your fingers around your base and pull up towards the tip’ Sherlock spoke softly, his deep voice pausing for breath as he ordered John

John pulled down his boxers, leaving them in a pool by his feet on the mattress as he wrapped his fingers around the base, pulling up slowly and enjoying the sensations of slick movement, his precum was flowing already and he ran his thumb over the tip to spread the wetness before repeating his journey. Slowly and gently he stroked, listening for Sherlock’s next instruction

‘Okay, good, keep doing that and reach down to play with your balls. I imagine they’re sore after earlier so stroke and roll them around with your other hand’

John sighed happily at the pleasurable sensations rushed through his frayed nerves; he needed more, much more.

‘Use the lube from your drawer if you need it. I’m not sure whether you prefer it or not… couldn’t deduce it’ Sherlock admitted ‘just slick your cock up and stroke a little harder, little bit faster’

John pursed his lips at the thought of Sherlock going through his private night stand but gave in and reached over to grab for the lube, slicking his fingers quickly he returned them to his overheated crotch, stroking the leaking tip and mixing the moistures together down his shaft. He groaned low in his throat and closed his eyes tightly as the urge to buck into his fist grew but his need to continue this strange vocal foreplay was too much.

‘I imagine by now you’re leaking profusely, dripping down your tight skin. Do you partake in anal stimulation very often? I think you should slowly insert one finger inside you and find your prostate. That won’t be very hard for a doctor, just stroke it softly as you pick up the pace on your cock’ Sherlock spoke, his own cock leaking inside his tailored trousers becoming a distraction,

‘Unggg’ John groaned as his thick index finger probed his tight ring. Sherlock couldn’t know about his masturbation habits but he was scarily accurate so far, John often included anal play into his sessions and was thankful that Sherlock had mentioned it. He gasped again as his finger pressed against the bundle of nerves deep inside him sending a shiver of pleasure up and down his spine.

‘You don’t have to speak, but tell me, are you close?’ Sherlock asked cautiously

‘Yes’ John replied, his back arching from the mattress as another rush of pleasure crashed over him

‘Good, keep going John. Listen to my voice, I want you to go harder now, faster, keep your finger inside but fuck your fist John’ Sherlock growled, his own arousal reaching a peak,

Johns mind repeated the words Sherlock had spoken _I want you, I want you, I want you,_

John knew he was close, he could feel the coiled tension building inside his stomach and making its way up his spine. His thighs trembled and he was covered with a sheen of sweat, his hair matted to his forehead as he bounced his hips up to fuck into one fist whilst impaling himself on his other, slipping another finger inside for better sensations. His breathing was irregular now; his heart racing as the promise of climax built; sweet moans and whines of pleasure escaped his lips as he chased his release,

‘Cum for me John, cum now’ Sherlock ordered, his voice breaking into a rough bark as he spoke through the wooden door

‘Fuuuck Sherlock!’ John screamed, his body locking tightly as his orgasm hit. He felt himself reach the edge and then tumble wildly over, rope after rope of hot cum coating his stomach and chest as he shuddered through his peak. His fingers which were still inside his body became crushed as he tensed and shivered, his breathing coming out in wet sobs which racked his body. Intense sensations washed over him like a wave as he stroked himself through his climax, milking the last remaining drops of cum from his cock before falling gracelessly back to the mattress, panting and gasping for breath.

‘S-Sherlock?’ John asked listening for movement outside his door but finding nothing but silence.

* * *

 

Sherlock had moved back to his room; pulling down his tailored suit trousers to below his arse whilst freeing his twitching and needy cock. He realised he wouldn’t last long and he didn’t want to, the situation and scenario of John coming whilst shouting his name was almost too much and Sherlock had to focus hard on not coming in his pants like a teenager at the sounds. He rested his hand against the wall and braced himself, his head hanging down so his hair covered his eyes as his hand moved in a pink blur, drip of precum hit the wall and dripped below to the carpet _I should catalogue the spatter patterns_ he thought momentarily before shaking the thought away and focussing on the pleasure curling in his stomach,

He didn’t hear the door, didn’t hear John softly slip inside his room to stand behind him, his naked chest inches away from Sherlock’s purple shirted back. Sherlock sighed and moved his hips to buck into his fist roughly, using his precum as lube he worked quickly and efficiently;

John moved to press his chest against Sherlock’s back, his hand wrapping itself around Sherlock’s shaft, teasing the head with a tightening of his grip;

‘Cum for me Sherlock’ John growled deeply into the younger man’s shoulder blade,

_‘Oh god-Oh god John… John… coming!_ ’ Sherlock shouted before his orgasm hit, his cock erupting in long thick streams of cum which covered the wall and dripped to the space between his feet. Sherlock panted and sucked in deep breaths as his legs began to tremble with the intensity of his orgasm. John held him steady with his free hand and milked the remaining drips before turning the detective around until they held eye contact,

‘I didn’t know’ Sherlock admitted, his eyes wide with wonder and confusion… and a hint of frustration.

‘We know now’ John smiled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s pretty bow lips. Sherlock sighed happily and allowed himself to be pulled into a passionate embrace unlike any he had experienced.


End file.
